Anyway you want me (Derillo HU one-shot)
by BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jay can be a sap sometimes. Danny doesn't really mind. Hollywood Undead Jorel and Danny one-shot. Enjoy


It doesn't happen often, but everyone's got haters. What doesn't make sense about some of them is when they spend money to go to one of their concerts in hope that if they yell loud enough, their foul words will be heard. Even if they are, they're going to get ignored or some smart arse remark is going to get shot right back and the show will go on. You're paying to hate on a band, and they're getting that money so they can keep going to play for the people who care, the people who matter. What sort of brain capacity must you have to think that something like that is worth it?

So really, haters at a concert aren't a problem. The shit that falls out of their mouths doesn't matter and at the end of the day, the band gets their money because they're way too stupid to think things through. It's a win lose situation really, and the bands always gonna win.

It's when the haters get close to the stage that it's a problem. And not because they're easier to hear, or because if you lean over to give someone a high five they try and put injuring on you. Well, that is an issue but the main problem is it means that when they throw shit, it's more likely to actually hit someone. Of course, you can't take in certain stuff when you go see a band, but everyone has shoes right? And pockets don't always get checked and wallets sure don't. Small rocks and shoes can be a problem.

The first time it happened was at one of their smaller shows where there's no rail or security at the front of the stage and the crowds right at their feet, reaching up in hopes to be able to touch one of the guys for bragging rights. They usually end the show with Undead, their masks having been taken off songs ago. It makes sense really because it's that one song that's just right, it's theirs, it's them. Only problem is that some people can't get over Deuce. Danny's been in the band longer then Deuce ever was and yet some people still prefer the ex-band member. He's been gone for about five years people, get over it. And that would be okay if they didn't take their anger out on Danny.

So naturally the rooms full of energy as the song starts, and it starts off well. They get through the first chorus, Danny's voice ringing loud through the room above all of the screaming fans, and they get through Johnny's verse easily. Everyone's pumped, jumping around and shouting. Then they get to the second chorus and Danny starts singing again when the first rock is thrown. And it misses and the brunette doesn't notice it, too caught up in the song and crowds positivity to notice such a small thing. Funny flashes Charlie a confused look when he notices the rock roll up to them and before they can actually think about it Danny's singing stops when a pain sound leaves his mouth instead. And everything stops as he stumbles and grabs the side of his head.

And then hell breaks loose as a group of guys close to the front at the left side of the stage start shouting and cursing at the brunette and trying to tell them that Aron was better then Danny ever was as they throw some more rocks. Naturally, Jordan's protective side breaks out and Dylan has to put a hand to his chest as he shouts back in Danny's defence. They get the group thrown out and after Jorel and George make sure Danny's okay they start again and finish the show.

A few shows later and it happens again, only when they miss Danny and Charlie gets hit, no ones able to grab hold of him when he jumps off the stage and marches up to the offenders to give them a piece of his mind. He walks away with a bruised cheek while the others run out with split lips and black eyes. Danny cops a few more small rocks every now and then but it happens so rarely that the brunette assures the band they don't have to do anything drastic to try and prevent it. Jordan makes sure that security check people over a bit better if they look like trouble. Danny doesn't say it, but Jordan knows in the way that he flashes the rapper a shy smile when he notices that he's grateful.

Things got more heated when Danny and Jorel came out.

It took them months after getting together to come out to the band and the conversation was one that Danny wishes he could forget. They'd been on the bus on their way to the next city they were gonna play at the next day and they were all rather tired. They'd been siting next to each other in the lounge area, Matty's head leaning on Jorel's shoulder as he tried to keep his eyes open and stay in the stupid conversation they were having. George and Jordan were across from them and Dylan was lying on the floor facing them with a smile as he complained about everything that Jordan had to say.

Now the thing with the band is that they're all so close that when they're really drunk or high as fuck or both, they're not afraid to take hold of each other and fuck around. It's almost amusing the way they do it. No one really has a preference as to speak when they do this. It's just like if they want some of what one of the others can offer, they'll take it. The thing is that Charlie likes making sure he gets a bit of everyone, but because Funny's always getting stoned with him they usually go off together unless George gets in there first and steals Jordan away and Dylan's left to try and convince someone else to fuck him. Danny usually goes without much complaining, he loves the way Dylan acts when he's high off his tree and begging for it.

Matt's a bit more sober about it. He's more of a romantic then most would think and so usually he'll go off with Danny but only if he really needs it and Danny's okay with it. George doesn't care, he'll give or take what he can but he won't even stop to think about it if he can get hold of Charlie. Dylan makes sure that he's got competition with that which has resulted in the two fucking instead and leaving Jordan to Jorel. Jorel waits and takes whoever is left unless someone takes off with him first. He doesn't go looking for a fuck when they do this unless he's drunk out of his mind to the point that it's a risk. So naturally he goes off with Matt who doesn't really want much and treats Jorel like a precious bean.

But Danny always liked the way Jorel went about it. Even in his drunken state he still makes sure you know that you're his friend and you mean something to him and that he's not going to hurt you and that he'll only give you what you need and he'll take what you give because he knows you'll treat him right too. You can't call it love, because it's not that. But it's close, like that weird love you have for your best friend, that's exactly what it is.

So Danny and Jorel fucked around a lot and when it started happening whilst they were sober no one cared. Johnny made a joke about it at some stage but it was brushed off pretty easily. Pretty soon it became an undiscussed part of their lives. Danny noticed that if Jorel was feeling down or just wasn't feeling well he'd sort of disappear so it was noticeable and would be found in the frontman's bunk. It was always slow and Jorel's mood was always brightened by it, like he was missing feeling like he was loved. Danny never asked. He never had to either because Jordan and George picked up on it pretty quickly. As did the three of them pick up that whenever those haters popped up at a show throwing rocks at the brunette Jorel would pointedly take Danny back to his bunk and treat him with the same sort of care that Danny gave him when he was down, even if Danny was fine. The days he actually got hurt Jorel would bury his face in the side of Danny's neck when they did this so that Danny couldn't see him crying. Danny never brought that up either.

It was to no surprise that Danny got pulled aside by George and Jordan after a while of this going on. At first he thought they were gonna ask him about it and he'd just have to tell them that they were just looking out for each other, because that's all it seemed to be. But instead they came clear to him about something that Danny hadn't excepted nor been prepared for.

Now Danny knew that Jordan, George and Jorel grew up together along with Aron, everyone knew that. What he didn't know was that in their teenage years when they were stupid and wild that the four of them would fuck around like they do now, only that it was rougher and Jordan didn't treat Jorel like he was broken like he does now, and George used to jump at the idea of fucking Jorel, when now he's cautious about it and prefers Jorel tops. He didn't know that Jorel and Aron used to be the ones to fuck around the most together. He knew they were close and that Deuce leaving the band tore Jorel apart. He didn't know it was because what they did in the sheets meant something more to Jorel to the point he even confronted Jordan that he was scared that he might have liked the boy. Then they started the band and Aron started to get distant. A distinct line between Deuce and Aron formed. Deuce wasn't caring and he just wanted a fuck whilst Aron was gentle and passionate. But Aron never came on tour and Jorel still needed to be taken care of. Deuce couldn't provide that.

Not long after Jorel stood back and tried to avoid sleeping with Deuce and instead would go to George if he really needed something. He always gave it without asking questions and made sure that Jorel was put back together at the end of the day. So Jorel and Deuce started to fall apart and Matty and Dylan were left on the sidelines to wonder what the hell was going on. Then a few years later of Deuce fucking them over and constantly making it difficult and tearing everything apart that protective side of Jordan said that he had to go and Jorel agreed straight away. He hadn't wanted Aron to go too. Jorel was left without that comfort that Aron had provided him with for so long. George couldn't give him that. And that's when Danny came into the picture. It made sense now why Jorel was edgy around him and seemed to stand his ground at first. Then Charlie spoke up about how the band fucks around sometimes, Matty and Dylan now in on everything and always providing the extra bodies to fill that emptiness now that Deuce was gone and Jorel had the tendency to sit back and not bother with it. Danny was fine with the idea and joined in the next time they were all off their shit. Charlie made sure he was the one to introduce Danny to the ropes.

Shortly after that was when Jorel started joining in again and everything fell into place and was well again. So that lead to what Jordan and George wanted to talk to Danny about. Danny could put two and two together and Jordan just confirmed what he was thinking. Whatever Aron and Jorel had meant heaps to the guitarist and Deuce didn't care one bit. Danny was able to give Jorel what it was that he needed and so that's why Jorel levitated towed him, that's why he goes to Danny and that's why he cares so much when people try and tell him that Deuce is better then him, because Jorel knows the real Deuce and he is nothing like Danny. Maybe if they called him Aron, it wouldn't hurt Jorel so much to have Danny accused like that.

After that conversation Danny treated Jorel differently. He gave him what he wanted more and asked questions to make sure that Jorel got what he needed. A few times it left tears in Jorel's eyes and when they'd had a rough night on stage Danny made sure he comforted Jorel because he needed it more then Danny ever did. A month later and Jorel came clear about liking Danny and the brunette didn't change the way he treated him so that he knew nothing had changed between them. And a few months later again Danny started hinting that he liked Jorel and when the guitarist asked him out he happily accepted.

Nearly four months later and they were in the lounge on their tour bus with the others as Matt tried to stay awake and Dylan kept pissing off Jordan by trying to spark sexual tension. And that's when Jordan mentioned that the last few times the band got drunk and fucked around together that Danny and Jorel didn't even give the others second looks and just went off with each other before they were even 'properly drunk'. That of course got the others joining in with his harmless banter, even Matt sat up and seemed to wake up a bit more at the idea of the conversation. Danny said nothing. They'd spoken about needing to come out to the band because it's been hard to not slip up on some occasions. They knew everything would be okay with the others and all that, they just didn't know how to bring up the conversation. So Danny sat silently as Jorel went along with their teasing. Then Johnny had spoken amidst all the laughter and had stated that it's like they've taken each other for themselves and Jorel had smoothly said he wasn't exactly wrong. And then everyone went silent and that split second of fear filled the frontman and he didn't dare avert his eyes from staring at one spot on the floor. Dylan had sat up and looked over his shoulder at Jordan and George as Matt made a strange noise in the back of his throat.

"You can't be serious! I don't care if you're dating, you have to share! You can't just keep him to yourself D." Was what the curly haired man had whined and just like that everyone started laughing again before they asked all of the important questions and Danny found his voice and aided Jorel in answering them.

Another four months passed when Jorel said that they'd have to tell the fans. Six months after that and still nothing had happened. By that time the others knew they wanted to come out but they understood why it hadn't happened yet. The world is a big place, there are a lot of people out there and many of them look up to them and to have so many people know, it's a scary thought. But like always, hiding something like this is difficult and even though they can be themselves around their friends and family it's still not fair on them to have to watch each other perform and have to hold back from just grabbing the other for a quick kiss between songs when it's a spur of the moment kind of thing.

And so one night, on stage Charlie had gone up to Jorel and said that they'd better come out or he was going to out them so that they couldn't keep running circles around it. Jorel knew it was all in the best intentions and that Jordan wouldn't do it unless they'd said it was okay but he also knew that they needed to get this off their chests. And so with that in mind he'd gone up to Danny just as they were about to start Undead and had spoke just to him saying that he was going to kiss him. He waited and at first he thought that Danny was going to deny the idea. But he seemed to think about it a bit before nodding. Jorel grabbed onto the back of his neck as he pulled him in and they kissed, right there in front of thousands of people. Noise erupted of course, a mix of reactions and amongst it all Danny could hear Charlie exclaiming 'fucking finally' but his thoughts were only on Jorel.

He messed up his lines twice after that, too caught up in everything else. And at the time everything seemed like it was going to be fine.

Show number fifteen of eighty. The tours still fresh and they've still got all of that energy that they get whenever the end up back on tour. It's not like they don't have energy by the end of the tour because they do, it's just it's not the 'I don't give a fuck about nothing' energy they have at the beginning. Touring is everything and so far no ones tired of it so the ball keeps rolling. Jorel and Danny have been out publicly for nearly three months and so far everything is just cruising along like before. The hate levels on the Internet and at the shows haven't really changed but the love from the true fans has been the cause of a few emotional moments of tears. Not feeling caged is what's working for them the best because they can just exist and if their PDA gets too much Jordan will make sure they know. And them being them will exaggerate it for a moment just to make him wish he hadn't said anything before they put on the breaks and slow it up for the sake of the others.

The band still fucks around and Jorel and Danny still get involved. It's just some nights Danny can be possessive and will 'hog' Jorel all to himself. Other times, he's okay with sharing. Matt's more grateful about that then he lets on. He missed the way Jorel treated him.

Everyone's running around as they get ready for the show. Jorel and George are nowhere in sight, Matty's misplaced his mask and Jordan and Dylan are making sure they've got some booze for the 'before the show party'. Danny's slumped in a chair watching everyone they tour with move around to set up. He'd help if they'd let him but too many almost accidents have happened already on this tour so they won't let him. And he'd help Matt look for his mask but he's already checked the place over twice so he knows it's not here.

"Comfy?" Dylan asks as he moves over to the couch and throws himself down next to his frontman, letting out a loud satisfied sigh as he sinks into the leather.

"Yep."

"Matt found his mask?"

"Nope."

"Any idea where Jay and George are?"

"Nup."

"Talkative tonight aren't we."

"'M nervous."

"What for? S'not like we haven't done this before."

"I dunno, something doesn't feel right."

"Jordan's amped up the security checks again, everything gonna be fine if that's what you're worried about."

"Still doesn't feel right. Like I just can't stop thinking that something's going to happen. It might not even be bad it's just a feeling, y'know?" Danny mumbles out as Dylan gets up and steps over to the table across from them, covered in bottle after bottle of various drinks for the band. He picks up a brown bottle and brings it back over and holds it out in front of Danny's face.

"You need to stop thinking, that's what I know." He smirks as Danny takes the bottle and screws off the lid with a small pop and that slight sizzle that alcohol does when the bubbles rise after air is let in. He throws the bottle top across the room, missing the bin as it bounces off the wall and rolls under the table. The mess has begun. Matt comes back into the room at that stage and throws his mask onto the table in the corner with the rest of them.

"It was in your bunk wasn't it?" Dylan asks with a knowing smirk. Matt lets out a huff and shakes his head.

"Jordan's."

"Naturally." Danny laughs, moving over on the couch so that Dylan and Matt can squish on next to him.

"That's why he took off after you went back to the bus to look for it." Dylan points out, bringing his drink to his lips and taking a large gulp. They don't usually start drinking until everyone's in the room but without knowing where the other three are one drink couldn't hurt as they wait.

"Prick." Matt huffs again with a grumble. "I knew I'd brought it in and everything. He's a fucking asshole."

"You don't mean that." Jordan states as he comes into the room with a shit eating grin on his face, Jorel and George following close behind.

"Yes I do."

"You started drinking without us? Really?" George complains with a shake of his head before moving over to the table to grab a bottle for himself and one for Jorel.

"We didn't know where you went." Dylan states in their defence as the others make themselves comfortable, Jorel coming over to the couch and sitting himself down on Danny's lap.

"Out, for him." George mutters around the top of his beer, pointing toward Jorel with his pinkie before he takes a swig.

"What'd you have to get?" Danny asks.

"Nothing." Jorel shrugs and that line of conversation dies there as they drink just enough to have a light buzz before they hit the stage.

And just like that it's over and done with and they're thanking the crowd with blowing kisses to go with it as they head off he stage. They'd had a pair shoes thrown at them tonight but no one got hit and Jordan just collected them up and said he hoped that they weren't that expensive because they were his size and he now took full claim of them. But it wasn't the shoes that worried Danny. It was Jorel. He was all over the place and seemed to have a nervous energy that was worse then Danny's had been earlier. So now that they were heading back to the bus he held back and made sure that he got Jorel alone for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked once the others were out of the building, Dylan being loud about something. Jorel offered him a nervous smile and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead softly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"S'just you weren't being _you_ on stage tonight."

"I know. I was gonna do it up there but I just couldn't get myself too. It felt too cliché and scripted in a weird way and then I felt that it was something I wanted to do as just us."

"Wait what? Do what?"

"Okay relax. Don't get too excited or anything okay? We've been together for a while now I know but I don't think that I'm ready for _that_ yet." Jorel steps back a small bit and takes in a small breath as he pulls out a small plastic bag, about the size of a golf ball from his back pocket and drops down to one knee. Danny's eyes widen for a brief moment before his brow creases with confusion and a weak laugh leaves his lips as Jorel rips into the plastic bag with his teeth and pulls out a ring. A plastic ring that holds a silver colour and looks to have a green or blue pattern on it.

"Jay-"

"Don't say anything or I might forget what I need to say." Jorel cuts in. Danny lets out another laugh and covers his face with his hands before letting them drop to his sides as he looks down at his boyfriend.

"Okay so like as I said we've been together for a while now but I don't think I'm quiet ready for anything that serious yet but like its a possibility for the future so that's what this is." Jorel holds up the ring in two fingers and swivels it before holding it back out in front of him as if it was in a ring box and everything. If someone saw them, boy.

"A promise ring?"

"Yes and no. It's not just a promise ring like as in I promise to marry you one day but also like I promise to be there. Maybe things won't turn out and we'll break up or maybe we just don't get married or whatever the band breaks up or something. I will be there through everyone of those scenarios. That's what I'm promising. You get sick of me and run off with Matt or something, fine. I promise to be the support you need, the friend you need. We still wind up being together in ten years time but you don't wanna get married, that's cool. I'll be there as your long lasting boyfriend and will continue to give you a reason to be possessive of me so that I don't run off with Matt and I'll treat you the way you're meant to be treated, I promise. You decide that you wanna get married I promise that I'll get you the ring you deserve and make sure that I can still afford to get us a house and probably a dog as well. This is just a promise to be there no matter what happens from this day on. I'm not going to run off on you." Jorel finishes up with a small shrug and a stupid smile, reaching out for Danny's hand. Dumbfounded, the frontman lets him take it and watches as he slips the plastic jewellery onto his finger. He snaps out of his daze with another small laugh.

"What am I even meant to say to that? Thank you?"

"I would have settled for silence so long as I can get a kiss." Jorel replies, the small smile on his face still there and the nervousness in his body drained.

"Get up here you idiot." Danny teases, grabbing hold of Jorel's hand and pulling him back up to his feet and meeting him half way for a soft kiss that lingers longer than needed until Jordan comes to collect them because they're taking too long and if they don't get on the bus in two minutes they're getting left behind.

And so all of the haters don't bother Danny anymore. He doesn't worry about them and he doesn't give them any second thought. So long as whatever they throw at him doesn't hit anyone else on that stage, he doesn't care. Because he has what he needs, he has everything that he could have ever dreamed of and more right there on that stage with his best friends surrounding him, a crowd of people in front of him screaming their lyrics and his name, a mic in hand and a mask either on or sat off to the side for next time and that stupid plastic ring that Jorel had George help him pick out because he didn't know if blue or red would have looked better on Danny on his ring finger, reminding him that no matter what happens, Jorel will always been there in anyway that he wants him to be. And he's more than okay with that.


End file.
